Hashtag What-The-French Toast
by nomsayin13
Summary: What do you get when you have Shadow the Hedgehog, Emerald Coast, a seaweed monster, a mysterious figure, a stereotypical geek, and French toast? Read, it is the only way to find out.


**Read me please: **Before you get started reading the story, I just want to say thank you to the following people: SteamRail74 for beta reading my last four stories (Damsels in Action!, I Am Rouge the Great And Beautiful, Plumber Or Hedgehog Muppet Song Parody, and this story), all my reviewers for expressing your enjoyment of my stories and offering me constructive criticism (some of you offered good advice) and even to the people who just read my stor(ies)y. Thank you all for taking the time to read my work. I cannot emphasize enough how happy it makes me to see that orange word _reviews _right next to my stories. It is appreciated greatly. With that said here's the usual:

_No suing (I really don't want to lose money)_

_No flames (It could ruin my self-esteem)_

_Use constructive criticism if you want to critize me at all_

_Read and if you wish answer the question at the end of the story_

_Enjoy, keep a lookout for more and be awesome_

_One day... in a different unknown location_

A black robed figure held up a dark emerald; one that could foresee the current events happening throughout the dimensions. The dimension he was paying attention to in particular however… was Earth, the home to Sonic the Hedgehog himself. But it was not Sonic he was paying attention to; but Sam the Hedgehog… ally and close friend to the Blue Blur himself.

The figure studied Sam closely as though trying to read her past just by looking at her. Ever since Nack the Weasel reported of her existence, the figure could do nothing but watch her carefully and ask himself questions with no hope of answers: How did she get here? Why does she like Sonic? And Who is the little black fox at her side?

"Boss." a female voice interrupted his train of thoughts.  
The figure whirled around to see a red fox in his sight- Fiona Fox, his most trusted companion. She is as beautiful as she is trustworthy and hardworking… To him at least. Heh heh.

"Yeah?" The boss asked.

"I have good news and bad news."

"Let's start with the good news, eh?" The figure replied thoughtfully.

"The good news is we've found the target for Operation What-the-French Toast."

_Hmm kinda lengthy name. _The figure thought. _Oh well. _"An' the bad news?"  
"Lightning Lynx has been hypnotized by the powerful magician to think he's a dog."

The figure face-palmed his forehead and sighed.  
"Lynx just had to go and face the most powerful magician head on. What kind of doofus would send 'em to that guy?"

"Um...you?" Fiona answered slowly, "You wanted that Dark Emerald in your hand."  
She pointed to the one in the figure's hand, "And you sent Lynx to retrieve it."

The figure slapped his forehead yet again. "Oh yeah, duh… Anyhow, I've a plan and boy is it sneaky."

"What's the plan?"

The figure turns around to her and replies, "Not much… just a little bit of misdirecting people. Before we do that, how's about the date ya mentioned?"

-Earth, Emerald Coast-

Shadow the Hedgehog lay on his red and black striped towel, exposing himself to the sun's powerful energy. His black sunglasses perched on top of his head as he stares out at the ocean with his recorder. He sighed; sand, waves, seagulls, blue skies and yet more ocean. Nothing exciting. And yet here he was, just staring at the ocean for no apparent reason.

The reason Shadow is filming the ocean is because the viewers on his YouTube channel requested it. Yes, Shadow has his own YouTube channel, problem? Anyway, for some reason the viewers wanted Shadow to see if he could find a mythical monster that could not be found by just filming the ocean. Of course being the most generous Youtuber he isn't, he decided to do what the viewers asked of him for once. Most of them even subscribed. Plus… he had nothing better to do.

Shadow stared out at the open blue and lowered his hand as he tried to put it away when a force, bigger than a fish, made the water swish and splash. He frowned, and then shrugged; it's nothing. Just a shark or dolphin or something.

Suddenly a small-sized being covered in lots and lots of seaweed emerged from the emerald blue ocean, its arms spread out like a blind person trying to feel their way around their surroundings. The forest green seaweed glimmered in the sunlight as the creature walked toward Shadow.

The hedgehog made no attempt to move out of the way, but instead grinned.  
_"Finally, something happening."_ He thought. Shadow swiftly pulled out his recorder and pushed the red record button. Shadow smirked as he pinched his nose with his two free fingers and talked.

"Like omg guys," He said like a stereotypical geek, mostly trying to annoy his opponent, "There is a seaweed monster striding around Emerald Coast. I think he's hungry and wants to dine on our very flesh." The viewers loved when he sounded like that, though he detested it in every way. Shadow snorted as he faked a convincing laugh, "Though I'm only kidding, I'm sure it's not that kind of monster!"

The monster muffled inaudible protests. It drew closer and closer. Still Shadow was not nervous.  
"Let's communicate with him."  
Shadow clicked his tongue, hummed deep in his throat, and faked a sneeze. Still the monster would not halt.

Before Shadow could make a move, the monster was suddenly whooshed in the arms of a dark figure, scooping her up and running off with it. The black hedgehog stood back in awe.  
"Who the heck was that?" He wondered.  
This figure was just as fast as... No, It can't be! It can't be that faker! He better check it out… but first...

Shadow glanced down at the recorder in his hands, having the footage still rolling.  
"Oops, looks like I'm having some technical difficulties," He said as he made fake static noises shaking the camera slightly, "So must leave and I'll take care of some technological business. Goodbye."  
With that said, Shadow pressed the off button and ran off after the figure. He was glad that it was over, as he hated having to sound pathetic in order to appease his viewers. Why did he put up with it and do what they requested? He honestly had no clue.

"Who was he?" The hedgehog asked himself, "If it's not faker, than who is it? And what does he want with a sea monster?"  
All these questions simply had no answers to them at that time, and Shadow frowned at this conclusion.  
"Well whoever you are, you are about to be taught a lesson in taking my things!"

Seeing a pursuer, the figure tried to lose Shadow by zigzagging with every turn he made. He noticed Shadow was on his trail and tried to lose him in whatever way possible. He dove down the streets, not caring about the pedestrians crossing the streets. Skirts flew, papers scattered, people panicked. They panicked more when another black figure, Shadow, dashed by them and further scattered the chaos. The black hedgehog didn't care though; what mattered was that he found out whom that figure is and why he wants that lump of seaweed.

Left… right… left… right…  
The figure dashed back and forth, but could not lose the hedgehog; no matter what he did. He gritted his teeth, but then an idea sparked in his head. The figure ran off into an abandoned warehouse, Shadow close at his heels. When Shadow entered the house however, he did not see the seaweed monster… but the figure himself.

Shadow got into a defensive stance.  
"Who are you, and what have you done with that thing?"

The figure shrugged, "What thing?"

"That monster!" Shadow said.

The figure snickered, "You chased me all the way through the town just for a monster. Really? Really…"

Shadow glowered at him, "I also came after you so that I can discover more about you. You remind me of someone and I want to know who exactly!"

"I got some questions for ya too. Why do you want the monster so bad? And who do I remind you of?"

"Enough games!" Shadow yelled, his voice echoing throughout the warehouse. "Where is that thing?"

The figure pointed to the left and there was the monster, stumbling out of a door, seaweed dropping to the ground, and revealing the figure underneath- a small black fox. Both the hedgehogs stared at her, clearly not expecting the monster to be unmasked like this.

Meanwhile the black fox took in her surroundings.  
"Who are you guys?" she asked wearily.

The figure zoomed up to the fox, cupping her face with one hand and spoke sweetly.

"Can't say my name sweet-cakes" He said, "But I can tell ya this: I'm keeping ya safe from this…"

He pointed to Shadow as he emphasized the word Shadow hated with a passion, "Faker."

The fox covered her ears and ran off into a corner, in refusal to deal with the two guys. The figure and Shadow glared at one another.

"Whaddya want from her anyhow?" the figure demanded, preparing himself to fight.

Shadow clenches his fists, "I could ask you the same thing. What is it about the fox motivates you to go to such extremes?"

"Her?" The figure scoffed in her direction, "I don't care about the fox. It's the purple hedgehog I'm after an' if you hadn't got in the way, I'd be... talking with her sweetly."

"I don't know what you mean by 'the purple hedgehog' but one thing's for certain…"  
Shadow got into his fighting stance, "You picked the wrong time and place to make me mad!"

The figure chuckled, "Oh I'm so scared," he mocked. "Who are you to make such a claim?"

"The Ultimate Life form," Shadow growled, emphasizing every word to the figure.

"Oh? If that's true, then I should expect nothing less from this fight," The figure smirked, readying his fighting stance as well.

The two stood in their own positions, they eyes daring the other to make the first move. Their stares were hard, feet firmly on the ground. The fox dashed to a nearby crate and hid in it while the two stared each other down. The fox was secretly hoping that the black hedgehog would win since he was here to save her. She thought. She watched.

Shadow lunged at the figure, fist curled into a punch. The figure however was already set to counter as he sidestepped and planted a solid kick on Shadow's back. Shadow let out a grunt of both pain and surprise. The figure placed his foot on Shadow's shoulder blades, but Shadow curled his legs and kicked the figure's back to push him off. The figure went flying through the air, cracking up against the wall near the fox's crate. The fox whimpered softly and trembled at the sudden introduction of the figure.

The figure growled then tucked himself into a ball, and Shadow did the same. The two collided into one another in Homing Attacks. Both then fell back from the force of one another. They continued the pattern for roughly ten minutes of counter after counter after falling back one last time. They panted in exhaustion from the impact of the attacks they made on each other. Intense silence engulfed the area.

_Beep… beep…. Beep… beep..._  
A small gadget broke the silence just as quickly as the silence formed. The figure muttered something in annoyance then ran off, disappearing into the dark night. Shadow watched him go then went to search for the black fox; who came out of her hiding place when she heard all the fighting ceased.

"Are...are you gonna chase him?" She timidly asked.

Shadow shook his head at her timid composure, but responded nonetheless.  
"Not this time. But if he were ever to return, he will get a nice pummeling."  
He paused as he took a breath.  
"By the way," He said, "What's your name?"

"Flower Fox. It's nice to meet you sir," She answered as she extended out her hand to Shadow; who remained unmoved.

Shadow crossed his arms.  
"No need to call me 'sir', kid. I am the world's Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Flower smiled, "I like the name, it suits you."

Shadow let out a small grin of approval, then immediately realized what he was doing and cleared his throat, the grin disappearing.  
"You..." Shadow muttered as he was caught off-guard with Flower's compliment and searched his brain for something to say.  
Then it clicked, "Do you know the name of the guy who captured you?"

Flower thought hard, "I heard someone call him 'Sir Prize' on the radio. I dunno if that's his real name though…"

Shadow stroked his chin.  
_"At least I know something about my potential enemy."_ He thought to himself.  
The black hedgehog looked down at the little black fox as he recalled the previous events; Flower was taken away from Emerald Coast. Surly someone like her has a home.  
"You have a home right?"

"Yeah."

Shadow nodded. "Good. I want you to go back home."

"But..." Flower looked frightened all of a sudden, "But I don't know where I am. I don't know how to get back from here."

Shadow sighed, "You can find your way home. I was around your age when I started finding my way back to a lot of places. You can do the same."

Flower shivered at the thought of her travelling alone this late at night. A few tears escaped her eyes. Shadow's eyes widened at the sight of them then he embraced her with thoughts of Maria clouding his mind.  
Flower cried onto his shoulder then whispered, "Can you take me home?" As soon as Shadow imagined Flower's request in Maria's voice, his subconscious made up his mind for him.

A few moments later, Shadow and Flower embarked on Shadow's motorcycle and rode into the night, Flower clutching Shadow's waist in fear of falling off. As the ride back home went on, Flower's grip lessened, not enough for her to fall off but just enough that she'd stay on, as she enjoyed the feel of the rushing wind in her face. If this is what running feels like for Sonic, then she understands now why he likes it so much.

Shadow enjoyed the ride too, but for a different reason; he's rode on his own lots of times but the feeling of a person, especially a little girl, gave him a sense of complementarity… like he and the little fox were equal. The black hedgehog did not feel this way ever since his relationship with Maria. He imagined what the fox was capable of with her two robotized tails, how could he not notice, and how she may be useful…

"There! There! There!" Flower's voice interrupts Shadow's thoughts as he skidded to a stop just in time in front of the long silver gates of the Thorndyke Mansion.  
Shadow stared at the giant house for a bit.

"You live here?" He asked slowly not quite believing the fact that a fox like her lives in a giant mansion.

Flower nodded, jumping off the motorcycle then spreads her arms out as though to embrace him. Shadow shook his head, so Flower used her tails to fly up to his cheek and kiss it. Flower ran off to the front entrance of the mansion before Shadow could do anything. As soon as Flower opened the door, a chorus of greetings and 'we were worried sick' followed and engulfed Flower into the house, the silent night filling the air yet again.

Shadow smiled at her, and then remembered something… his video from the beach! He completely forgot about the reason he went to Emerald Coast in the first place. He fumbled for his camera for a bit before pulling it out and finding that the camera recorded nothing from the time in the beach. Shadow gritted his teeth and was about to say something but another idea struck him instead.

He pinched his nose and resumed the recording; saying, "Hash tag, what-the-french-toast."

_QOTS: How does the Shadow of this story compare to Sega's Shadow? Which Shadow do you prefer? Why?_


End file.
